Something Sweet
by brokensocks
Summary: In which Byakuya and Hisana candidly flirt.


_**Screw updating, oneshot-drabble powers activate!**_

Business was never good at the shabby flower shop Hisana worked at. She wouldn't have even called it a flower shop at all; it was more like a compost pile disguised as a shop. Not much wealth flowed from this armpit of Rukongai, so setting up a store here was insensible. Where people had no money for produce or products, they stole. Ultimately, small businesses were just asking for trouble.

Despite this, the young woman did not complain. She was grateful that the manager was not abusive (albeit a little weary) and that because she had no co-workers, she would be able to squeeze out an at-least measly salary. If anyone knew the meaning of "little things add up", it was her.

Having no co-workers also meant extra work. The manager would lend a hand from time to time but Hisana was usually in charge of the dirty work such has sweeping the floor and wiping the windows. She sighed as she relentlessly rubbed at the glass, unable to tell if the "speck" she was assaulting was really a speck or a crack. Window-washing was surprisingly tiring; sometimes the glass would flake and if she was not careful she would cut herself. She had only been working at the dumpy little shack for four weeks and her delicate hands were still coated in blisters and cuts.

She picked up the faded spray-bottle and shook it up a bit. As long as she worked hard, she would have the money to support herself and her baby sister, wherever the child could be now. She bit her lip, the memory of the baby wrapped in swaddling clothes never fading. She unconsciously flung the window open to let out some of the dust and unleashed her frustration and guilt with a tight squeeze of the spray bottle's trigger.

Ironically, right at that moment, the young man with the long raven hair that she had been seeing for the past few months popped up right in front of her.

"Hisana—" he began, only to receive a full misty blast of reused soapy water straight in his face.

Hisana yelped and dropped the bottle. She had not anticipated him to suddenly appear in her line of fire.

"Mnghpfftbb!" sputtered Byakuya and he instinctively drew back only to have his occiput collide with a dull bang on the dilapidated window before awkwardly stumbling aside.

"Byakuya-sama!" she cried in alarm and immediately hopped over the window sill to aide her fallen beloved. "Byakuya-sama! Are you all right? I'm so very sorry!" She vowed to never again wash windows while they were open, what kind of fool does that anyway?

Byakuya turned towards her but not before he expertly regained his composure and suavely wiped away the murky excuse of cleaning water from his face with a pristine handkerchief. "Hisana, I am fine. I am afraid the fault is mine, I should not have carelessly walked in like that; it was ignoble of me. Am I intruding?"

"No, not at all," she answered and she reached up to whisk away some bubbles still clinging to his dampened bangs. "I'm still very sorry…"

He gently wrapped his fingers around her fretting hands and lowered them. "Don't be. I have come here to give you a small gift that you may like." His hands slipped inside the sleeves of his robes and he handed her a small wooden box glistening with black finish.

Hisana's eyes widened as she tenderly cradled the miniature beauty, she was almost afraid to open it. "Thank you Byakuya-sama," she said, bowing. "But… what is it?" she innocently inquired. She certainly hoped it wasn't a present that would attract muggers and robbers, as much as she was grateful for the young lord's consideration, she didn't want to ruin his gifts either.

"Something sweet," he answered. He nodded as though he were nudging her. "Go on. You may open it."

With that said she carefully lifted the lid and gasped at the sight of the contents. There before her laid small wrapped candies perfectly aligned in the casket. How he acquired the knowledge that she was a deranged chocolate fiend escaped her but the little treasures were more on her mind.

"Byakuya-sama, this… you're too kind…"

Byakuya mentally smirked; satisfied that he received desired reaction. Hisana always wore a doleful smile, as though she were not really there and instead living in an obscure world of her own. One day, he told himself, he would steal away whatever troubles and reveal her true, unburdened smile.

Hisana set down the box on the window sill with a mischievous grin, saying, "I too have something sweet for you."

Byakuya's right eyebrow quirked up, he said nothing but his curious countenance gave her permission to continue.

Standing on her tiptoes, her hands slipped behind his neck and gently tugged his face down to meet hers, leaving a brief chaste kiss upon his lips.

This, he thought, was truly sweet.

_**Here I will vent about whatever not-so-new ByakuHi things that have been happening.**_

_**The English dub of the episode where Byakuya told Rukia about Hisana came out sometime around May and it was atrocious. Hisana does not even sound like a woman, she sounds like a walrus-man with a bad headcold. Heck, I nearly puked. If you're curious as to how horrible it is, don't, it's not worth it and you'll regret it.**_

_**On the other hand, the third Bleach movie is showing a flashback with Byakuya and Hisana walking around and talking! She's not in a photo nor is she sick and gasping in bed. I've waited forever for this. Now, all we need for her is to appear in the manga again… kukuku.**_

_**Well, thanks for reading. Have a good day.**_


End file.
